


Black & Blue

by Tirainy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sonadow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirainy/pseuds/Tirainy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short Sonadow-themed stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Might I ask you a favor?" "Depends what it is." "Kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any related characters.

Shadow's only response to his request is a look of pure confusion—which transforms into one of suspicion not long after, the ebony agent probably thinking that he's trying to pull a prank at him. "For what reason?"

"Well...it's complicated..." Sonic says even though the opposite is the truth. He just wants to know what it feels like to be kissed  _properly_ _._  All he ever experienced was a brief kiss with Amy on a Christmas party(long story short: mistletoes and mocking echidnas were included) and the fleeting kisses he sometimes gets from overly excited fans when they manage to sneak up on him.

But why did he presume that out of all people Shadow would be the best choice to 'fix' his kissing problem, he has no idea.

Seriously, he could have just went into a city, shout 'Who wants to kiss Sonic the Hedgehog?!' and he would have a crowd of volunteers in a span of few seconds. And instead, he is  _here_ , asking Shadow to do it—even though he knew that voicing the request would more likely earn him a punch to the face rather than the wanted kiss.

(...Could it be that he really is secretly a masochist as Tails suspects?)

"Enlighten me," Shadow replies as he crosses his arms over his chest, obviously not satisfied with the answer.

Sonic gulps heavily. Why does his tongue suddenly feel like it's made of lead? "Er..It's because...eh..."  _I just want to know..._

But no matter how many times he tries, the words just refuse to leave his mouth, his throat constricting and his mouth and tongue just refusing to transform the sounds leaving him into coherent words.

Sonic starts to laugh nervously, ashamed that he made such a bold request but now can't bring himself to explain it. "You know what? Forget it! It's stupid request anyway..." The blue hero turns to leave, hoping Shadow will just forget their conversation and never bring it up again.

But instead of that Shadow sighs. "Come here."

Sonic suddenly finds himself being spun around, coming face to face with his rival once again, green eyes widening in surprise. The other hedgehog is looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face, Sonic feeling like if he is being hypnotized by the other's crimson eyes, not even noticing when the ebony agent places one of his arms around his waist.

And then without any previous warning Shadow kisses him.

Sonic's eyes fly open as he hasn't expected his rival to actually fulfill his request. However, he finds his eyes involuntarily slipping shut as Shadow presses his free hand at the back of his blue spiky head, skillfully avoiding getting his hand punctured by his quills, and then as the ebony agent forces his head to slightly tilt sideways to make the kissing angle more comfortable.

Peach hands hidden in gloves dig into the dark back of the other as Sonic finds the sensation of being kissed by Shadow intoxicating. The feeling of their lips brushing against each other, an occasional soft touch of tongue and graze of teeth there and there—it all sends jolts of electricity through his body and makes an intense warmth spread thorough his whole being.

Sonic has never felt this good.

And then Sonic feels how his back hits the rough bark of a tree, the event completely unexpected as he hasn't realized Shadow has been pushing him backwards all this time, the other's body now pressed flush against him. Sonic slightly opens his mouth to gasp in surprise, Shadow using the chance to slip his tongue past the peach lips, the soft muscle then coming to meet Sonic's own. Sonic's eyes snap open as he hasn't expected such a move from Shadow at all—classical kissing is one thing, but French kissing is a different matter altogether.

But Sonic gets himself over the momentary surprise soon after, his eyes sliding shut once again as he hesitantly slides his tongue against his rival's, unsure what exactly is he supposed to do as he really doesn't have any experience at all with French kissing.

However, his lack of experience obviously doesn't matter to the dark hedgehog as Shadow continues to prod relentlessly until he starts to co-operate more, the blue hero throwing all of his nervosity out of the metaphorical window. Their tongues tangle in a sensual battle, the activity awakening foreign feelings inside Sonic, their unfamiliarity slightly scaring him.

The blue hero tries to push the invader out of his mouth, hoping to get some control over the situation and over his feelings once again. However, his attempt is met with strong resistance as Shadow obviously isn't willing to lose the dominance he has thanks to their current position—Sonic suddenly finds his hands pressed firmly against the trunk of the tree at each side of his head, which is now being tilted upwards as Shadow has slightly shifted his own to force him lower—to show that he is the one in charge here.

At that moment, Sonic understands what are the strange feelings that he is experiencing—it is Shadow's dominant attitude. The blue hero isn't used to be put into submissive position—to be forced to bend in accordance to someone else's whims, completely at mercy of the other.

(Though in this case he kinda brought it on himself—he already knew that Shadow  _loves_  to be in control.)

But Sonic doesn't really mind it, because, dear Chaos, Shadow definitely knows what he's doing...

Sonic feels his lungs burning, begging for air, as the two hasn't separated themselves from each other even once since the start of the kiss and breathing through the nose proved to be insufficient. However, the cobalt speedster still doesn't want to break the kiss as he is well aware that this is the only time he is going to get kissed by Shadow, and is determined to enjoy the overwhelming ride for as long as he physically can.

Even if it means he'll faint from the lack of oxygen during it.

It is about a blissful minute later that Shadow slowly starts to pull away from him, giving him the chance to breath through his mouth again, the dark hedgehog's sharp teeth giving a soft tug to his lower lip right before the other breaks the kiss completely, Shadow's crimson eyes shining with an inner fire and...is that a pride?

But Sonic is sharply brought back to the present before he can analyze the emotions in those blood-red eyes, Shadow's deep voice easily drawing him out of his little inner world. "...Satisfied?"

"...Yeah," the blue hero utters before he can stop himself, his mind still in a haze from the feverish experience. His lips are slightly bruised from the rough kiss and his cheeks are flaming red like never before—they can easily rival the color of Knuckles' fur. "...Thanks."

"You're welcome," Shadow replies instantly, those crimson eyes never leaving him almost as if the ebony agent is expecting something from him. But Sonic has no idea what it is and so he just stands there, staring. After another silent moment the ebony agent sighs and makes a step away, breaking their embrace with the action. "Is there something else you need? Or can I leave now?"

"Well..." He really has called Shadow here only for that one kiss. But now... "I would like to ask you for another favor!"

"Hmm?" The ebony agent just raises an eye-ridge in question, a hint of curiosity visible in his expression.

"Can we..." Sonic is really glad his face can't get any redder at the moment. "...Can we do round 2?"

Shadow just smirks in response.


	2. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His body felt like if it was on fire.

The heat was consuming Sonic's whole being, making him unable to think straight. All he could think of was the warmth of his lovers' body so closely pressed to his own, the wandering hands that felt like if they were everywhere on his body at the same time, passionate kisses that left him breathless and playful bites that made his toes curl.

Sonic gasped for breath as his lover kissed his neck, the action sending pleasant shivers through his whole body. He could feel Shadow smirk into his shoulder right before the striped hedgehog sucked on the side of his neck, this time earning himself a moan instead of gasp with the action. "Enjoying yourself?"

Sonic was pretty sure Shadow didn't expect an intelligent answer as the dark hedgehog was perfectly aware that his brain always refused to work at times like these. Thus Sonic decided to voice his answer in a little bit more  _vocal_ manner. " _Ah—!_ "

Shadow raised his head from the blue neck, his crimson eyes clouded with lust locking with the emerald ones of the hedgehog before him. "I take that as a 'yes'."

Shadow's right arm sneaked behind the spiked blue back in order to bring the other hedgehog even closer, pressing their bodies flush against each other as he forced one of his legs between Sonic's own, the action sending yet another wave of warmth shooting through Sonic's system. " _Ah_..." Peach arms circled around the dark neck as tan lips met peach ones, the soft flesh melding together as the two kissed.

And for an instant the world was forgotten by the lovers as they let themselves get lost in the blissful moment.

They parted only for a split of second to satisfy the need for air of their burning lungs. Their lips re-connecting just a moment later in a much more rougher kiss than the previous one—as they both were using their teeth and tongue this time, both hedgehogs craving the intense sensations—this strange enjoyable mixture of pain and pleasure—that the action brought them.

However, this kiss didn't last as long as the one before it as it was unexpectedly ended by Shadow suddenly drawing back. Sonic watched his dark counterpart from under half-closed eyelids, wondering for a moment why had the ebony agent broken their kiss so abruptly. "Shadow...?"

He got his answer almost immediately as there was the unmistakable wetness of tongue on his neck once again, soon followed by a sucking feeling—there was no doubt his neck was going to be full of red marks tomorrow.

Sonic sharply exhaled through his nose, trying to keep himself from being too loud as there was still a risk of waking up his younger friend that was soundlessly sleeping upstairs. However, Shadow was making it an extremely difficult task for him at the moment as the dark agent was still working on his blue neck, while one of those striped hands started to caress his body once again.

"Shadow— _ah_ —We need— _uh_ —to move some— _argh_ —where else..." Sonic managed to say through his moans despite the fact that his lover was trying to turn him into a moaning wreck—Sonic wasn't really sure if he considered it a bad thing or a good thing at the moment.

The dark hedgehog let out a disagreeing growl, the action making Sonic feel a soft vibration at his neck as Shadow's lips were still tightly pressed there. Sonic tugged at his lover's head quills impatiently. "Come on! _Gah!_ —I don't want Tails to hear us!"

Shadow looked up from his 'work' and sighed. The ebony agent was aware Sonic wouldn't let their fun to continue as long as there was chance of them getting caught. "Alright. Move it— _Fast_."

"Remember who you're talking to," Sonic chuckled before racing to his room, his striped lover right on his tail.


	3. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic gives Shadow a random gift. Shadow immediately becomes suspicious of it.

Shadow eyes the unopened box in his hands with suspicion, unsure what to think of this mysterious gift. It's not his birthday and Christmas is still many months away, so there is no reason for giving him a gift...

Shadow looks up to lock gazes with the giver, silently demanding an explanation. Sonic just smiles his usual mega-watt smile, looking casual and confident as always—but Shadow can see the way the hero's muscles twitch ever so slightly, giving away the hidden nervosity of their owner.

Shadow raises his eye-ridge at this strange phenomena as Sonic being nervous isn't something you would see often.

"What is this, faker?"

Sonic starts to fidget.

"Well, it's a gift for you..."

Shadow rolls his eyes at the answer. "That's obvious. But why are you giving this to me? Today is not special anyhow as far as I know."

"Do I really need a reason to give you a gift?" Sonic asks, clearly trying to avoid answering the question.

"No. But I refuse to open this box without one given your pranking history," Shadow responds, frowning slightly. Sonic immediately raises his hands in a gesture of surrender, a hint of panic visible in his green eyes. "B-but I can't give you one! It would ruin the surprise!"

Shadow furrows his eye-ridges in suspicion once again.

"I swear it's not a prank! Okay? You'll have to take my word for it!" Sonic adds to his previous statement, his confident attitude being replaced with a panicked one for a moment—almost as if he's actually _worried_ that he won't open his gift to see whatever its mysterious contents are.

Shadow sighs, wondering how much he'll regret what is he about to do. "I swear to Chaos, faker, if this actually is some stupid prank I'll make _sure_ you'll spend the next month in a hospital."

Sonic lets out a big exhale but looks relieved. "Fair enough."

Shadow looks back at the white box that is still in his hands. He tugs softly at the blue ribbon that's wrapped around the box, the ribbon coming untied just a moment later. He grips the upper part of the box tightly and slowly raises it, expecting something to suddenly jump out at him from the box.

Which, surprisingly, doesn't happen.

Shadow frowns as the only thing he sees is a folded piece of paper. He takes the paper out of the box, sending a quick questioning glance to Sonic before unfolding it to take a look at what's written on it.

_ **Roses are red,** _

_ **violets are blue.** _

_ **I will give -** _

_ **this kiss to you.** _

Shadow really shouldn't be surprised when the next thing that happens to him is Sonic doing exactly what he promised in the poem—but he still is because, hell, he hasn't expected it to feel _good._

But the kiss ends as abruptly as it started by Sonic disappearing in a blink of an eye, leaving only a cloud of dust where he once stood. And for a moment Shadow just stands there, astonished by his rival's bold action.

This definitely isn't the gift he expected.


	4. Maid Outfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow hates them.

_Finally home,_ Shadow sighs contently as his house, illuminated by a faint moonlight, finally comes into the view, the dark hedgehog looking forward to getting some well-deserved rest—his job at GUN has been very physically demanding for last few weeks.

_Though that will have to wait..._ Shadow notes as he takes in the fact that the lights in the house are on. He is sure that he turned them off the previous night so the only possible explanation is that Sonic is over at his place again—as the cobalt hero is the only other person that has a key to his house.

The ebony agent sighs again, this time in exhaustion, just the thought of his energetic lover suggesting a race or some other energy-consuming activity making him feel more tired. Don't take it wrong, he loves to spend time with Sonic—but he's exhausted and just doesn't feel like doing anything besides sleeping.

Once on the porch Shadow takes out his key and promptly unlocks the door. He puts his hand on the door handle and pushes the door open while calling out, "I'm ho-" However, the rest of Shadow's words die in his throat once his gaze fells upon Sonic, who's standing in the hallway, clad only in a black and white maid outfit—a rather skimpy one in Shadow's opinion.

After taking this fact into consideration it's pretty clear what is the purpose of Sonic's visit.

Said hedgehog skips over to him with a mischievous glint in his green eyes. "Welcome back, Master!" leaves Sonic's lips, the cobalt hero obviously wanting to spice up the night with a bit of role-play.

Shadow knows he should feel  _ _thrilled__ about the whole deal—the outfit definitely helps to bring out the nice curves of the cobalt hero's body. However, he cannot really bring himself to feel this way, because the only two things he really wants at the moment is to sleep and see that maid dress  _burning_.

Has he ever mentioned how much he hates maid costumes?

And so instead of simple 'Nice to see you too,' or some raunchy remark that Sonic probably expects him to reply with in a role of 'his Master', Shadow simply says, "Immediately take that abomination off."

Based on Sonic's utterly perplexed expression that  _definitely_  isn't the reaction the blue hero expected, the surprise causing him to fall out of his self-assigned role. "Come again?"

"Take. That. Off," Shadow hisses, eyeing the clothing item like if it just insulted his non-existing mother. Sonic looks even more confused. "You don't like it?"

"No, I don't," Shadow responds, eyeing the dress with a great distaste. He wants Sonic out of it  _now—a_ nd, no, that isn't an innuendo. "Now take it off."

Sonic just stands there for a moment, a slight disappointment visible on his face. This surely isn't how he imagined this would play out. However, his expression changes to a seductive one just a moment later as an idea how to save the night flashes through his head.

"...I think I could use a little help with that," Sonic says in a low tone, keeping their gazes locked, as he makes a step closer, closing the gap between them. Fawn arms wrap around his dark neck as Sonic leans closer to him, a small loop-sided grin playing on the other's peach lips. "Are you up to this task?"

_Shredding this dress into pieces? Certainly,_ Shadow muses internally, the fact the outfit is still in one piece and not flying out of the window yet displeasing him greatly.

But he doesn't really want to give Sonic a bad idea by actually playing along and thus he pushes the other away softly, peach hands sliding from his neck down to his chest as Sonic makes a small step back, questioning look on the hero's face.

"No today, Sonic. I'm tired—and I'm  _sure_  you can do it yourself."

Shadow expected this response to disappoint Sonic. However, the smirk that is now gracing Sonic's lips shows this isn't the case here. The blue hero draws his hands away from him, giving a nonchalant shrug of shoulders. "Actually, I can't—the zipper is stuck. So, if you want this  _ _abomination__ off you'll have to assist me with that," Sonic says, giving him a subtle seductive look, probably hoping it will crack his resolve.

_Two can play this game, hedgehog,_ Shadow replies internally as he rises an eye-ridge in the outer world. "Oh? How did that happen?" The ebony agent makes a step closer and places his hands on Sonic's hips to pull the blue hero closer, the cobalt speedster leaning into the contact eagerly.

"You know—malfunction. It happens all the time," Sonic responds, shrugging his shoulders once again.

"How unfortunate," Shadow mutters, letting his gaze run along the other's form for a long time to give Sonic the impression he's actually starting to give in his advances, though in reality Shadow's actually trying to estimate how much force would make the material tear—he still wants to see this horrible dress destroyed. "I should probably help you out of these horrible clothes then, shouldn't I?"

"If you would be that kind," Sonic replies, letting a small victorious smile crawl its way to his face, not aware he's in for a big surprise.

Shadow slowly slides his hands from Sonic's hips up to the hero's back, enjoying the slight shiver that the blue and peach body gives when his hands run over Sonic's sides. His hands find the zipper without any problem, but he doesn't bother to actually try if it really doesn't work—as he's pretty sure Sonic just said that to make him play along.

Shadow gives the zip slider few soft tugs to actually give the impression he's trying to move it, wanting to trick Sonic into believing it really is stuck. "Hmm, it really can't be moved. It seems we'll have to turn to more drastic measures."

"More drastic measures...?" Sonic asks, a flash of uncertainty crossing his face before he returns to his usual confident demeanor. "And what would that be?"

Shadow grasps the fabric of the dress firmly—the small innocent smile that is decorating his face at the moment being Sonic's only warning of what is to come—however, Sonic doesn't really seem to notice this warning sign, his unsuspecting emeralds eyes still staring into his own crimson ones.

" _This_."

—and then Shadow literally rips the dress open, the poorly made cloth not standing a chance against his extraordinary strength.

"What the—!" Sonic calls out in alarm, his face immediately turning couple of shades redder at being bared like this, though Shadow guesses that's just on principle of suddenly being stripped rather than actual embarrassment—as the cobalt hero doesn't really seem to have a problem with wearing no clothes most of the time.

The ebony agent can't help but sigh in satisfaction that the horrible abomination is finally destroyed and then snort in amusement at the sight of the completely dumbstruck hero, who, still in utter bewilderment, keeps turning his gaze from the torn dress to him and then back to the dress repeatedly.

Shadow makes a step back, looking at the torn dress the same way as artists do while judging their own work. "Well, here you go. Now, if you excuse me, I have some sleep I need to catch up on."

And with these words Shadow walks away, leaving the speechless hedgehog behind.


End file.
